


Day 10: Hotel

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le soir avant de partir en vacances, Hayden s'enferme soudain dans la salle de bain parce qu'il ne veut plus partir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Hotel

Hayden était assis sur le couvercle des toilettes, ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes contre son torse. Il entendait les petits coups contre la porte mais choisit de ne pas les écouter, pas plus que la poignet s'abaissant sans ouvrir la porte.

_Hayden Haddock-Overland, ouvre cette porte !

Il baissa la tête contre ses genoux. Son père pouvait bien utiliser son nom entier, il s'en fichait. Il ne sortirait pas.

_Hayden, ton père serait capable de démonter cette porte juste pour te faire sortir de là, alors au lieu d'en arriver à une telle extrémité, soit raisonnable et sors de là.

La voix de son autre père, celui qu'il appelait « papou » avant, lui fit relever la tête. Oui, en effet, l'auburn serait assez en colère pour aller dévisser la porte. Mais il ne voulait pas sortir. S'il passait cette porte, déjà il serait gronder, mais aussi, il devrait finir sa valise. Et il ne voulait pas.

_Bon, ça suffit ! Je vais chercher ma boite à outils !

Il se tourna vers la porte et ouvrit la bouche mais il entendait déjà les pas s'éloignant. Il réalisa alors que c'était probablement sa chance. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, trouvant son père aux cheveux argentés juste derrière.

_Oh mon trésor, tu m'as fait peur. Hic !

_Non, non, murmura-t-il en lui tenant les bras.

_N'essaye pas de m'en empêcher ! Lui cria l'autre depuis la porte du garage sous le plancher.

Ils l'entendirent descendre et Jack baissa les yeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu étais si excité à l'idée de ces vacances. Pourquoi tu ne veux plus y aller ?

Le garçon de 11 ans baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis releva les yeux.

_Mon copain Hiro, il part pas en vacances. Il reste chez sa tante tout l'été... et moi je... je voulais passer du temps avec lui...

Jack s'étonna mais adoucit soudain son expression, caressant les mèches brunes de leur fils.

_Mais c'est bien. Je suis content que tu te sois fais un ami comme Hiro. Il est vraiment gentil.

_Mais il sera tout seul pendant les vacances.

_Tu sais bien qu'il y a son frère avec lui. Et puis, on ne part que trois semaines, tu auras encore du temps pour t'amuser avec lui après.

_Mais lui, il va s'ennuyer...

_Il te l'a dit ?

Hayden baissa la tête, faisant la moue.

_Non...

_Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà des choses de prévu. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voyage pas durant l'été qu'il va s'ennuyer. Il y a pleins de choses à faire en été, aller à la piscine, voir un film, rester allonger avec la clim' à fond...

Hayden rigola, alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers. Quand Hiccup vit son fils, il posa sa boite à outils et croisa ses bras.

_Ravie que tu m'évites du bricolage de dernière minute.

Jack rigola en fermant la porte de la salle de bain. L'auburn s'approcha.

_Et je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de t'enfermer comme ça ?

L'argenté et le brun échangèrent un sourire, avant que Jack ne passe un bras autour de la taille de son époux, les deux expliquant tout.

Le lendemain, il serait dans l'avion les conduisant à leurs vacances, Hayden envoyant des tas de photos à son ami Hiro pendant tout le trajet et les vacances, faisant même une vidéo pour montrer leur chambre d'hôtel. Hiccup et Jack durent lui demander de se calmer un peu pour ne pas saturer la mémoire du téléphone, mais ils en rirent en le voyant prendre en photo le menu du restaurant où ils étaient.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas là, c'était presque comme si le jeune asiatique était avec eux durant les quelques semaines.


End file.
